


The Dare

by SilverNinetales



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinetales/pseuds/SilverNinetales
Summary: After a year of good times and fond memories, the classmates of Jabberwock Island lay back and play some truth or dare. No one expected it to lead to a dare for Hajime to have sex with all 15 of his classmates. And no one expected Hajime to agree, least of all himself.This is the story of one horny man and fifteen of his closest friends, all with sexual deviances and secrets of their own.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Dare

“Alright, Nagito, truth or dare?” 

Year one on Jabberwock Island had been… interesting, to say the least. Hajime and the other members of his class had been brought here a year prior on a school field trip. Monomi had called it a “bonding exercise” at first, but, according to her, the staff members had noticed their talents rapidly improving and decided to keep them there. Again, that’s at least what Monomi had said. And here they were, celebrating their first full year together.

It was the perfect night for a bonfire. The moon was full and the stars seemed to dance overhead. The gentle lapping of the ocean waves on the gentle swish of palm leaves left the night air filled with the hectic sounds of the class. Teruteru’s delicious smoked sausage with simmering meatballs was mouth-watering, even though Mahiru insisted it was an innuendo and everyone gagged a little. The afternoon was filled with Hiyoko’s traditional dances and Ibuki’s guitar strumming. Everyone spent turns telling stories and showing off their talents until they sat beside the bonfire for a restful end to the night.

Ibuki had been the one to suggest a game of truth or dare. “Think of all the disgusting, naughty things we’ll learn about each other,” she said, and yet everyone still thought it was a good idea. Kazuichi had finished an elaborate belly dance after Nekomaru dared him, and now, the spotlight was all on Nagito.

“Alright, Nagito, truth or dare?” Kazuichi asked, still out of breath from his performance. Nagito pondered on it for a heartbeat, and he smiled. “Truth,” he replied. Kazuichi groaned.

“Aw, that’s boring! Ugh, whatever.” He tapped his foot on the sand, thinking of a truth to ask. “Oh, I got one!” He smirked, showing his toothy grin. “If you had to fuck anyone on this island, who would it be?”

Excited whispering rung out amongst the islanders. Kazuichi shouldered himself closer to Sonia, before being pushed aside by the young princess. Fuyuhiko instinctually grabbed Peko’s hand in his, as they had started dating early in the school year and it was clear they felt protective of one another. Mahiru backed away, a little repulsed and hoping not the get chosen. Guesses were flung into the air like frisbees.

“Maybe Akane? Every guy here had the hots for her,” Kazuichi guessed.

“Or maybe he’d prefer a dainty loli like Hiyoko,” Teruteru chimed in.

“Shut your pig mouth, you perv!” Hiyoko yelled. “Besides, I think Nagy Ass over there has had his eye out on that hog Mikan.”

Nagito just smiled, taking in the questions and guesses before answering. Then he spoke. 

“Hajime.”

Everyone went silent. Not even a gasp escaped their lips, just wide eyes and stunned glances at Nagito and Hajime. The boy in question was startled, opening up his mouth to say something, but to overcome by shock to shout it out. Nagito laughed. “So many talented individuals capable of doing such astounding things, yet I say I’d fuck Hajime and you guys shut down?”

“SORRY, NAGITO.” Nekomaru was the first to speak up. “We just DIDN’T KNOW you were GAY. YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING BEFORE.”

“I-If it m-makes you feel any better, I’m bisexual,” Mikan chimed in quietly, casting a supportive smile towards him.

“Nobody asked you, whore-ass,” Hiyoko spat, causing the other girl to weep an apology.

“Well,” Nagito started. “Am I wrong? Hajime can FUCK, I can tell.”

Hajime blushed. He supposed Nagito had always been close to him, giving him more attention than most other students on the island. He just thought it was in a friendly way. Was he really into him like that? Did anyone else think of him like that?

“Ibuki contends to that notion! Hajime probably can fuck!”

He guessed so. Finally, after realizing he hadn’t spoken yet, he stuttered out some words. “I… Uh, thanks, Ibuki. And, uh, thank you, Nagito.” No one looked surprised to see Hajime answer that way. He’s always been modest, they supposed. And it didn’t take long for the others to realize that Hajime liked boys and girls.

“Anyways, Hajime, truth or dare?” Nagito’s question broke through the now excitable crowd and ruined Hajime’s train of thought. Though the game would continue on, he still lay in shock that the boy had come out and said he was the most fuckable person on Jabberwock Island. Did he have some sort of hidden sex appeal somewhere deep down? Did this mean Nagito had a crush on him? Did he even like Nagito in that way.

Almost instinctively, he muttered out “dare.” Nagito grinned. Uh oh. Oh no. Oh god oh fuck what is he thinking? Why is he grinning. Why had he said dare? Oh fuck. Hajime started sweating.

“I dare you to fuck everyone on this island.” Nagito’s dare came out in a hearty breath, and once again, everyone was stunned. 

“Alright, I’m out.” Kazuichi was the first to stand up and try to leave, but Teruteru grabbed his wrist with his tiny hand. “Wait,” he whispered to the pink-haired boy. “I want to see where this goes.” Mahiru, sitting opposite of the two bickering boys, just groaned and put her face in her hand. She knew it was just a stupid joke between immature boys. The rest of the crowd just… looked. Eyes soared between Nagito and Hajime and back again. 

“Nagito, what the actual fuck?” Hajime spat out, embarrassed by the attention brought to him. “What the hell do you take me for?”

Nagito’s eyes grew dark, a spiral of thought flooding into them. “I’ve seen you, Hajime. How you talk to people. How you laugh with them. I’d argue, out of all of us, you’ve got the best relations between the whole lot of us. I just want to know it you can do it. If you can persuade every one of us and deliver a good time. You’re the best suited for the job, Hajime. I want to see it. We may not have discovered your talent, but I can see you have a talent with people. Give me hope, Hajime. Show me what you can do. I’ll give you 2 days and make it simple, starting tomorrow.” He stood up and brushed his way towards Hajime, who was blushing profusely at this point, red as hell itself.

Nagito whipped a finger out and lifted Hajime’s chin, bringing their faces just inches apart. “Meet me here on the last day. Maybe then I’ll make this dare worth it. And if you don’t…” Nagito backed away, smile beaming with the friendly banter so missing within the last minutes of the game. “Well, maybe you’ll show yourself talentless after all.”

He walked away from the crowd. Once the others saw him disappear over the sandy hill, the students erupted into banter.

“I swear, there’s something terribly wrong with that man.”

“Hajime’s too nice to actually pull something like that.”

“Ibuki says he won’t do it! No offense, Hajime!”

“I’d like to see a pig like him put his hands on me!”

“DAMN, HAJIME. YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW, HAHA!”

“Hey, Hajime?” Chiaki’s sleepy voice seemed to pull him out of the crowd and towards the girl sitting beside him. Her hair was matted and her eyes were fluttering, half-closed. Had she been asleep this whole time? How had he not noticed? “Why is everyone yelling?”

“It’s… a long story, Chiaki.”

“Oh, okay.” She yawned, glancing downwards. “What’s that thing poking up your pants?”

“Huh?” Hajime suddenly became aware of the thing poking up his pants. He’d grown hard, for whatever fucking reason, over the events of the last five minutes. He covered himself quickly to save himself the embarrassment. He didn’t know if he could handle anymore. “Do you… Do you know what a boner is, Chiaki?” Did she have to ask what was going on with him? 

“No. Is that what you have?” He felt sorry for Chiaki. The Japanese school system failed her. At the very least, why hadn’t her mother had this conversation with her?

“Uh, yeah. But can you keep it a secret? Between you and us, please?” Chiaki didn’t reply. Her eyes were shut and gentle snores could be heard from her. She already fell back asleep. They were mid-conversation amongst a group of shouting teenagers for God’s sake! He could hear now that everybody’s conversation had shifted away from Hajime and onto a new dare Sonia was given to juggle the Dark Devas of Destruction. Hajime wanted to join in and appreciate the funny stunt, but his boner was still raging and it began to hurt.

Everyone was crowded together aside from him and Chiaki now. He stared at her face, lull and peaceful. She was pretty cute. His dick twitched and a pang went through him. God, why couldn’t this have happened in private? He wondered if he could sneak away and deal with it somewhere else. Could he make it back to his dorm without being seen? Slowly, he stood up from his seat and, still covering his crotch, inched towards a group of palm trees. That would hide him, right?

“Oh, Hajime! What do you have there, my sweet devil?” Teruteru had snuck up behind him while he wasn’t looking. Fuck. When did he get away from the group? He eyed Hajime up and down, taking him in. “You popped a boner, right her? I apologize. I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, Hajime. Do you need your problem dealt with?” 

Repulsed by the boy’s sexual prowling, Hajime scoffed. “I think I can get by without your help, Teruteru.” The small boy just smiled.

“Darn. And I thought you’d do me the honor of being the first.”

“First?”

“The first one of us students to be fucked by the elusive Hajime Hinata. Are you not taking Nagito up on his dare?”

Hajime was taken aback. “Of course not! I’m not gonna fuck any of my classmates, let alone all of them! I know it’s a dream come true for you, but I can’t do it.”

Teruteru stared at him quizzically. “Why not? We’re an attractive bunch, aren’t we?”

“W-Well, yeah, you are, but…” He blushed.

“And you get along with everyone here, right?”

“Well, I don’t wanna ruin that by having sex with them! What if they hate me for trying it? What if makes people upset? What if I don’t live up to their standards? What if it ruins our friendship?” He sighed. What was he not understanding?

Instead of responding to him, the boy turned around and trotted back over to the group, where Sonia was bowing and Gundam was gathering his hamsters, checking to make sure they were okay. Hajime felt almost relieved. At least Teruteru had left him alo-

“Hey, everyone! Raise your hand if you would fuck Hajime!” Teruteru shouted above the giddy crowd. Hajime stepped back. What the hell had he just said? That damn gremlin… 

Hajime didn’t think he could be anymore shocked than he could, but then Byakuya, who’d been a relatively quiet member of the cadre, raised his hand. No one else followed suit, but many gawked at the large man’s earnest gesture.

Kazuichi smacked his lips. “Y-you too, Byakuya? How many of you guys are gay?”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Get over yourself. Hajime was dared to… well, have intercourse with the 14 of us, not counting Nagito, by the man aforementioned. He’s been presented with a task, and if he needed me to help him complete it, I would gladly help. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Kazuichi was baffled. “…What?” was all he was able to say before sitting back down besides the bonfire. 

Hajime didn’t know what to say to the man. “Thanks, Byakuya. But, uh, that won’t be necessary. I’m not actually going to have sex with everyone here. I don’t WANT to have sex with anyone here anyways.”

“Your trousers say otherwise, my girthy friend.” Teruteru spoke and everyone looked over to Hajime. It was then that he realized the shock had gotten to him and he wasn’t covered up anymore. Now everyone was seeing his boner. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“You’re well hung, at least.”

“Well, this is a confusing turn of events.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to see it!”

“What a despicable thing to witness. Do you possess no shame, mortal?”

“So that’s what a boner looks like. Huh.”

All the words flung at him just hit him harder. He couldn’t do anything but bolt to his dorm, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the others. His lungs ached as he ran, barely waiting to catch a breath. His member burned and his balls were sore. He knew they needed attention, but he wouldn’t be caught dead dealing with this matter by one of his classmates. God, how would he face them ever again?

Face sweaty and throat burning, he saw the dorms pull into sight. His body filled with relief as he stumbled to his door. His mind was blank. The only thoughts that consumed him was of those of his body. He wasn’t thinking about anything when his foot slipped on his dorm’s front steps and he fell onto the porch. He wasn’t thinking of getting back up. He wasn’t thinking when his ears were filled with his heavy breaths and desperate panting for air. But he did notice when a boy snuck out from a dorm room and meet Hajime by his steps. 

“Having an issue, Hajime?” Nagito sneered from behind. As much as the boy’s jab hit him, he knew he had an issue. He never noticed how attracted he was to each of his classmates. He’d grown so close to each one of them over the year they’d been together. Was it such a bad thing? It wasn’t his fault that the guys working out on the beach looked so good, their muscles glistening with ocean water and sweat. It wasn’t his fault that the girls looked so good in their swimsuits, their bust and thighs open for anyone to see clearly. He knew why his boner had come so suddenly and with such ferocity. Deep down he knew he wanted to fuck his classmates. Every single one.

He started whining. Nagito was right there. He wanted Hajime, and, in that moment, Hajime really wanted him. He needed a touch. Any touch. He was horny on a high, and he wasn’t coming down anytime soon. “N-Nagito. Can you help me?” His voice cracked and he felt weak. His ass was still up in the air from when he fell. He was open. He was vulnerable.

Nagito opened up Hajime’s door and ushered him to come inside. He barely noticed how weird it felt to be invited into his own living space. He didn’t care. He jumped up as quickly as he could and rushed inside. As soon as Nagito shut the door, Hajime began undoing the zipper on his pants. Nagito came up from behind him until he was pressed up against the boy’s back. His pale hands went to Hajime’s waistband. He lowered the pants before doing the same with the boxers he wore.

Hajime’s dick was out now, and it took everything he had in him not to crash himself against Nagito. Despite his plea, he was tired and worn. Everything in him wanted to fuck Nagito senseless, but he was too tired to take the reins. He was thankful when Nagito took a single skinny hand in his and led him to his bed. He sat down, while Nagito crouched on his knees, positioned by his cock.

Nagito’s hand wrapped around the base of his member and it felt like bliss. He began to blow him, and Hajime’s previous pain melted into pleasure. His tongue wrapped around each spot expertly and every time he brought his head further down his penis he felt like he could just melt away into nothing but the boy fallen at his knees. He moaned openly. He looked down at him. His eyes were closed, and he realized Nagito must have really wanted this too. He had said so, anyways. His heart was pounding, his face flushed.

Hajime’s left hand gripped the bed sheet as each suck and lick and grit on his dick made his pelvis thrust and his fist clench. His right hand had found its way to Nagito’s fluffy white hair. He combed his fingers through the soft tangles, ushering his head closer and closer to the base of his cock as Nagito took more and more of Hajime into his mouth. He needed more, he needed it badly.

“Nagito,” he breathed. “Nagito, kiss me.” His mouth felt empty. Dry. He needed to taste his lips. He needed to feel their tongues connect. Nagito shuffled himself onto the bed, one hand still stroking his member. He let Nagito push him onto his back. The boy lay on top of him. Both hands rested on his face, cupping him gently. Though Nagito was still clothed, Hajime could feel his dick riding up against his through the fabric. 

“Will you do it?” Nagito asked, his face merely inches away from Hajime’s.

“Do what?”

“Will you go through with our dare?”

Hajime’s head was filled with nothing but ecstasy when he nodded. He wanted to feel good. He wanted to feel this good so many more times with everyone. 

“Good. I’ll save the best for later when you pull through. I know you can do it. You have a gift, Hajime. All of you do.” Nagito’s mouth crashed against his, and all of Hajime seemed to burst. Nagito’s hips jerked against Hajime’s cock, and one of his hands had snuck down from his face to the boy’s cock once again. Hajime’s own hands were running wildly over Nagito’s back. This must be what heaven felt like. What could feel better than this?

Hajime knew he was coming close. Pulling the boy closer to his body, feeling tongue and teeth and lips against his, he came. His dick twitched and fell limp. Finally, his body was at rest again. Cum splattered between his thighs and on Nagito’s jeans. He figured he should apologize, but he was worn out. Their lips broke apart, and Nagito rose above him. With a gentle smile and a friendly wink, the boy got to his feet and left the dorm without another word. Hajime didn’t feel like cleaning himself up. He was sticky and dirty and sweaty, but he didn’t care. 

Tomorrow was the day the dare started. He needed to rest. Shutting his eyes, he sighed as he thought about Nagito and the best orgasm he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is the first chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better. This is just a prologue to the story and the sex, after all. Also, this is my first mature fic. Any and all criticism welcome, do your worst. Thanks for reading! This is also a good time to note that, canonically, all of these characters are 18 or 19. Don't lewd underage teenagers, my dudes.


End file.
